Ready
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max Is finally ready for her first time with Chloe.


Max grinned and muffled a laughed as Chloe counted her change out on the counter. Chloe had insisted on paying for desert. Desert being ice cream on the beach.

"Clo, I can pay for desert you know. I'm sure the poor guy who has to count all that change would be happier too." Chloe paused in her counting to glare at her.

"Max can you just-" she made a noncommittal hand gesture. "Okay?"

Max giggled but let Chloe finish counting all her change. Finally she counted enough change and shoved it across the counter. The young boy working the stand looked slightly distressed at all the change on the counter. He gave a weak smile. "Alright coming right up..." He served them their ice cream before he looked at the pile of change despondently and started counting it out.

Max thanked him before taking Chloe's hand and their ice cream and tugging her off down to the beach. "That poor guy is gonna be counting change for the next hour." Chloe rolled her eyes at her and took an exaggerated lick of her ice cream.

"Sucks to be him. I'm enjoying my ice cream." Max shook her head and hid a smile by licking her ice cream. Hand in hand they wandered down the beach. They were mostly silent as they walked, simply enjoying their treats and each other's presence.

Max was busy reflecting on her relationship with the taller girl walking next to her. They'd been together for almost four months now and to Max's surprise not once had Chloe pushed her about sex. The few times they had come close Max had had to stop her, too embarrassed and not feeling ready enough. Chloe had instantly backed off, asking Max what was okay, if they could cuddle instead. Sneaking a glance at the taller girl Max bit her lip. Chloe looked absolutely stunning, outlined by the setting sun. The date she had just taken them on had been fantastic. Her gaze dropped to their hands, fingers laced together. Max bit her lip. Chloe always treated her good, she was always patient with her and despite her callous personality she was often tender and gentle with her. Max took a deep breath, tonight she felt ready, she wanted to be with Chloe.

"Hey Chloe?" The punk tilted her head and squinted at her, the sun obviously in her eyes. "Do you uh need to be somewhere tonight?"

Chloe gave her a strange look but shook her head. "No why?"

Max bit her lip again and squeezed her hand. "Do you wanna spend the night with me?" Chloe laughed and smiled.

"Duh I wanna stay the night. I don't wanna deal with step-douche."

Max shook her head and squeezed her hand again. "No Chloe I meant... Do you want to..." She trailed off, too embarrassed. It felt ridiculous, to be ready to have sex with someone but unable to say it out loud. Chloe understood though, her own cheeks colouring for once.

"Do you mean like, sleep together, as in sex, stay the night?" Max nodded and managed a small smile. Chloe grinned widely but it slipped rather quickly. "Max are you sure? I don't want to push you this is a big deal for you..." She trailed off, blue eyes bright with concern as they searched her own. Max smiled and leaned up to kiss her, free hand taking Chloe's other hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm ready and I trust you." Chloe grinned again and instantly pulled Max into a hug, even lifting her a few inches off the ground.

"Awesome! But you know you can always change your mind right?" Max giggled and nodded against her shoulder.

"I know. So I guess we should get back to Blackwell." Chloe grinned even wider and hurriedly set her down.

"Hella yes!" Chloe dug her keys out of her pockets as she tugged Max excitedly towards the truck. Max was nervous but just as excited. Knowing Chloe would probably ask for her consent repeatedly helped eased any worries.

Chloe drove a little faster and erratically than she normally did, her free hand holding Max's, fingers laced together as her thumb rubbed over her knuckles. They arrived at Blackwell and Chloe actually opened the truck door for her. Max giggled at the display of chivalry. She let Chloe help her down and lead her to her room, eager smile on her face.

Max unlocked her dorm room and shoved it open. She barely managed to get into the room before Chloe was spinning her around and pinning her to the door, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. It was sudden yet Max gasped and kissed her back. She reached up and tugged her beanie off and tangled her fingers in royal blue hair. Chloe pressed closer and started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck.

"I am so glad you decided you're ready." Chloe mumbled against her skin, nipping her pulse point. Max bit back a moan as her head thumped back against the door.

"Me too." Max groaned. Chloe cupped the other side of her neck and sucked hard, making Max whimper. She could feel the hickey forming and she wanted to leave one of her own on Chloe. Pushing Chloe off her she attached her lips to her neck and walked her backwards and with a small push the taller girl fell back into the bed. She smirked up at Max who blushed profusely but followed her, straddling her hips and kissing her neck again, biting her neck then smoothing her tongue over the bite. Chloe moaned unabashedly and threaded her fingers through brown hair and brought her closer.

"Mmm Max." Heat shot straight down to her core at the sound of Chloe moaning her name. She faltered and Chloe took the opportunity to flip them over, now pinning Max to the bed. Sliding her hands up under her shirt, Max gasped as cold fingers slid up her stomach.

"Christ Chloe! Your hands are freezing." Chloe smirked and pressed her palms flat drawing a gasp from Max, who instantly tried to squirm away.

"Then let me warm them up on you." Chloe whispered seductively in her ear, licking at her earlobe. Max squirmed again, this time to try and gain some friction. Chloe slid her hands further up her torso, palming at her chest.

"Shirt." Max whimpered. Chloe paused and pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Max nodded and Chloe wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off. Throwing it over her shoulder carelessly she paused to stare at the expanse of pale skin, reverently stroking over her ribs, and stomach. "You're so beautiful you know?"

Max blushed and threw her arm over her eyes. Chloe laughed and dipped down to kiss her. Pulling her arm away Chloe took her hand and pressed it to her own chest. "Relax Max, it's just me, you don't need to be embarrassed."

Max still couldn't meet her eyes so Chloe pinned her arms above her head with one hand and kissed her again, her other hand sliding underneath Max and unhooking her bra. Pulling the fabric away Chloe broke the kiss to trail kisses down her chest and took one nipple in her mouth. Max jolted and thrust her hips up with a whine. "Chloe..."

The punk knew what she wanted and let go of her arms. Max immediately tangled her fingers in blue hair and urged her closer. Swirling her tongue around the pink bud she flicked her tongue. Max moaned loudly and Chloe smirked against her skin, Switching over to her other breast to pay equal attention to it. Max bucked her hips and Chloe slipped her thigh between Max's who immediately thrust up against her.

"More, Chloe, Chloe, more." Chloe pulled away with a wet pop, eyes dark and hooded.

"Are you sure? You're ready?" Max nodded and smashed a kiss to her mouth.

"I'm sure. I'm so sure." As if to reinforce her words she popped the button on her jeans and took Chloe's hand, sliding it between her legs. Her panties were soaked and Chloe moaned.

"Fuck Max, You're so wet."

"Please." Chloe withdrew her hand and Max whined desperately. Chloe grabbed her jeans and yanked them down. Max helped her and kicked them off. Chloe slid off the bed and grabbed Max's hips and pulled her to the edge so her legs dangled off the edge. Positioning herself so Max's legs rested over her shoulders she leaned in and kissed her over her underwear. Max gasped and whimpered. "God Chloe don't tease me."

"Say please." Chloe replied, mouth twisted up in that familiar shit eating grin.

"Please!" Max threw her head back and wiggled her hips. "Please." She whispered, voice cracking. Pressing one more kiss to her clothed core, Chloe hurriedly pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. Pressing closer she licked through slick folds. Max moaned her name Chloe could feel her own arousal between her legs. Groaning against Max made the other girl grip at her hair and thrust desperately against her, whimpering.

Chloe started with broad licks, barely brushing her clit. Max whined and kept trying to push closer for more, begging breathlessly. Chloe kept teasing her before suddenly attacking her clit, tracing shapes over it. Max's chest heaved, her breathing ragged, too far gone for words. Reaching up she kneaded her breasts and Max pushed into her hands. Chloe traced her own name against her clit and Max tensed, arching up and chanting Chloe's name as she came. Chloe kept going, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible.

Max shuddered and dropped back to the mattress exhaustedly. Chloe grinned and crawled back up, grabbing her hips and helping her back up into the mattress properly. Max snuggled up to her, weakly wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Was that good?" Max laughed breathlessly and kissed her neck.

"Amazing. It was perfect Chloe." Chloe grinned and pulled her closer, running her fingers over her back.

"Good." They snuggled in silence as Max got her breathing back. Chloe played with her hair, and kissed the top of her head. Slowly Max sat up and looked down at her, meeting her eyes.

Before she could say anything Chloe smiled and squeezed her hand. "You don't have to." Max bit her lip.

"No I want to, I just..." She blushed and couldn't meet her eyes. "I know I won't be very good and I want to make you feel good and I don't know what to do." Chloe smiled, it was so sweet and so typically Max of her to worry about her pleasure.

Pulling Max down into a kiss she guided her hands to her own chest. "Then let me tell you what to do." Max blushed but nodded.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Start slow, don't rush." Max kissed her slowly, her hands slipping up under her shirt and running over her abs. "Take it off." Chloe whispered.

Max broke the kiss to tug her tank top off. Chloe sat up and tugged her sports bra off as well, leaving her naked from the waist up. Max blushed but stared unashamedly. Chloe grinned. "Like what you see?" Max bit her lip and nodded.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo there." She reached out and stroked the small deer's head in the centre of Chloe's chest, just below her breasts. For once Chloe blushed hot red and couldn't meet her eyes. Max admired the intricate antlers on the design. "Does it mean something?" She asked.

"It's for you." Chloe admitted quietly.

"What?" Max stared at her wide eyed.

Chloe bit her lip. "I missed you when you were in Seattle. You know I've always had problems letting go. I got it to remind me of you."

"It's almost right over your heart..." Chloe didn't say anything but Max knew it was on purpose. Leaning down Max kissed her hard, pouring all her love into that kiss. She blindly reached for and caught Chloe's hand, holding it and pressing it to her own heart, beating hard. "I missed you too, I can't ever apologize enough or explain but I missed you too and I love you so much, I love you so so much." She broke away to meet her eyes. "I want one too."

"What?"

"I want to get a tattoo for you, same place I want to get something of you to carry with me the same way you have." Chloe couldn't help the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. Max swiped them away and cupped her cheek. "We can go together and you'll hold my hand and I'll probably cry but it'll be okay because it'll be worth it." Chloe nodded furiously and rushed up to kiss her.

"I love you."

Max smiled against her lips. "I love you too." She kept kissing her and slowly she slipped her hands from her cheeks down to her chest. Pinching her nipples Chloe moaned into her mouth. Tweaking them again made her moan louder. Chloe canted her hips up, searching for friction.

Chloe whined her name desperately and bucked her hips up. "More." She whimpered. Max bit her lip and slid her palm down her torso, popping the button of her jeans open. Chloe squirmed and lifted her hips to help Max pull her jeans off. Max actually giggled and Chloe glared at her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, but ninja turtle boxers?"

"Shut up. They're comfortable." Max grinned and shook her head and hooked her thumbs in them and yanked them off. She hesitated but slipped her hand between her legs, fingers sliding easily through her soaked folds. Chloe gasped and dropped her back against the mattress. She thrust into Max's hand. "Go in." She panted raggedly. Reaching out she guided Max to wear she needed her, guiding two finger to her entrance. Max bit her lip and leaned over, kissing Chloe as she slid two fingers inside. Clenching around her digits Max started with a slower pace but soon picked up as Chloe thrust forward. Chloe was moaning and panting her name and nothing had sounded better to Max. Bending lower she took Chloe's nipple in her mouth and sucked. A few more thrusts and Chloe came apart with a yell of her name. Max kept pumping to draw it out until Chloe slumped and lay unmoving.

Max withdrew her fingers and before she could wipe them off on her sheets Chloe grabbed her wrist and took her fingers in her mouth. Max blushed hotly as Chloe's tongue swirled around the digits. With a gentle tug Chloe pulled her up and into her arms. "That was amazing."

Max blushed and snuggled into Chloe who pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Chloe?"

The taller girl tipped her head down to meet her eyes. Max smiled and pressed up to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you." Chloe smiled and kissed her back then nosed at her hair.

"I love you too. So much." The punk pulled the blankets up over them and they both got comfortable. Chloe rubbed her back and Max smiled sleepily. Finally sleeping with Chloe had been the best decision she'd ever made.


End file.
